Friends and lovers for always
by LeaD
Summary: The Sequal to 'Friends.. or lovers??'. Selenity-Sama had sent everyone backwards in time, to make the most of the established relationships. BUt now that Sere and Veggie are younger will they easily fall for eachother again??
1. Everyone has to be somwhere

She sat in the sunlight under the tree playing with the brown monkey that too lived on the planet she was on. There hadn't been many visitors in such a secluded place and her father lived (well besides the few who come to train under her father). To say she was happy to be here would be one of those things that makes one unsure. Sure she was happy because it was always sunny, she had her very own Moneky to play with from time to time, and then there was Gregory the cricket, but she wanted to see the place Son Goku spent so much time protecting. Yes, she wanted to go to earth. She wanted to meet ChiChi and Gohan. She wanted to meet Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, All of Goku's friends. Well, except for Master Roshi only because he sounds like a pervert, other than that she wanted to see how Goku lived. He seemed to live an exciting life because he helps people in need and saves the world and everything. 

Things like that she could only dream about, mainly because she knew no other way to get off this planet. Goku had gotten off only because his friends wished him back and that made her sad. She had no friends.. or few friends. Sure he could always go but, Goku had to go back through snake way and he was fast. Serena didn't think she was fast. Sometimes to pass the time she thinks about the dreams she has of being a princess with a lot of friends. Yes, She dreamt of being a princess on the moon living in a beautiful palace, yet she knew it was all make believe and nothing more.

"Hey, Serena!! I got the new clothes for you!!!" The small, fast cricket said dropping the dress and shoes on the ground making them fall with a thud.

"Heavy?"

"No.. not really just hard to find the weighted thread used to make them." The cricket said.

"You're the best Gregory."

"Now what are you going to with the ones you have.. King Kai would be upset to know you were trying to improve your strength with weighted clothes." 

"Well, I'll put them in my hiding spot!!" Serena grinned.

"Whatever you say." Gregory said taking off. Serena quickly hid her new clothes specially made from an old washed up witch in the HFIL. (Home For Infinite Losers). The hyper monkey started jumping around and pointed to the window in which her father was passing. 

She knew the man on this planet wasn't her real father I mean look at the two, he was a short blue chubby guy and she was a short person. She was a bit taller than him but she was still short. He had antennas and she didn't. He even told her that he wasn't her real father. He said that a friend had brought her to him to care for. Why he accepted her was a thing she never understood. The monkey had stopped playing with her and ran to the house with one of the weighted scarves Gregory snuck for her.

"Bubbles!!!" She ran after the monkey while her blonde hair blew in the wind. There she saw her father talking to a strange woman. The woman wore a bodysuit and a skirt so short it wasn't legal enough to be called a skirt.

"I'm not asking to set her free now.. just do it after the second group of trainee's come."

"A second group of trainee's??" King Kai asked. 

"Yes, they will be here in a matter of moments." Trista watched Serena struggle to take back the scarf bubbles stole.

"Trista, are you sure she's the one for this?? She's only 16."

"Yes. She'll be turning 17 when she leaves though. She'll leave once Goku and the friends he has living make the wish to bring back those who were killed by Frieza and his henchmen, as well as his friends."

"But a girl only turns 17 once."

"I can't help you when she turns 17 but it's a definite for 18." Trista said and Serena tumbled in side the house with her scarf around her neck.

"Excuse me.." She said using a good amount of force to push herself up with the scarf around her neck.

"Serena, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Trista." King kai said taking no notice of the brightly colored scarf.

"Hello.." Serena said a bit shyly. "Do you want anything?? It's not often we have visitors." Serena was looking for an excuse to take the scarf off.. IT WAS HEAVY!!!!

"No, It's quite alright, Hime." Trista smiled sending her a wink.

"Hime??" Serena looked at her confused.

"You'll remember soon enough." Trista said. "Uhmm, King Kai, Remember to inform Goku of his Friends' arrival." Trista said as voices were heard outside. Without a second thought Serena ran her finger through her pigtails and went outside to greet the four men… uhh right four men

"Are you sure she's supposed to be with that out of control Saiyan?!?!? Serena does wonders for people's personalities but " 

"I'm positive. If you look she has a dim mark on her neck… that was from a past life. Queen Selenity had been able to salvage that so that their paths will cross again in the future. Everyone else like Goku and the others were frozen while she made time go backwards." She said. "She did it all in the princess' best interest." Trista watched Serena make friends with three of the four guys that arrived. "Listen when they leave she leaves with them." 

"Oh, alright.." King Kai Said. "And Trista…"

"Fine.." Trista remembers the same stupid request everytime she visits. "What is a Hermit??" She asked him and he watched intensely. "A Girls' baseball glove." Trista said watching him cracking up, then left.

"So you guys are from Earth too??" Serena asked picking up Bubbles like a mother would a two year old.

"Yeah.. I'm Yamcha!!!" The long haired guy said.

"I'm Tien!!" The three eyed guy said.

"I'm Jatsu!!!" The littlest one said. 

"Piccolo.." Piccolo said simply not wanting to converse. Just then her father came outside.

"Serena…" 

"I know.. these will be my new training partners." Serena said, then did a small curtsey. "I may seem small but I can fair pretty well in a fight."

"I believe it.. I'm rather small myself!!" Jatsu said. 

"Good!!" Serena said smiling a smile so bright the sun would be jealous. 

"Since you've been here and have pretty ,much completed the three tasks, go start lunch."

"Right.." Serena said. "Nice meeting you guys!!" She bowed then sped off to the house really fast. 

"How can she move that fast in this gravity??" Yamcha asked watching her.

"That's nothing.." King Kai said. "You should see her without the gravity." He smirked while they all stared in awe. "But first!!!" King Kai said opening the link between the guys and their mutual friend, Son Goku .

"Bulma…" A blue haired girl looked out of the window and at the sky, partly hoping for a sign that her older sister was ok.

"Come on, Ami. Bulma's fine. I'm sure of it. I mean sure Goku hasn't probably made it there yet, but she has his son and the bald guy taking care of her." Her cousin stopped playing the violin.

"Yeah.. but stilll I worry. It's not like Bulma to leave an unfinished project behind, Michelle!!" 

"I know. But that's always been Bulma. Off on some new adventure." Michelle Kaiou said putting down the violin. "For once I wished something interesting would go on here and we'd have place in it."

"That sounds like something your motorcycle girlfriend would say Michelle." Ami said smirking. "Honestly, I don't see how you could love such a ruffian. I mean they're constantly defacing that statue of Mr. Satan."

"Yeah, I know but she's a lot more sensative than she seems." Michelle blushed at the thought of her lover. "Besides one has to admit, it's awfully funny knowing that Lita put a wig on him, Coli put a bra and boobs on him."

"Yeah, Although Amara is rather boyish, she does have good taste. The pink dress on the statue just made it even more enjoyable." Ami Chuckled at the picture in the news. "But does she honestly have to be the leader of the number one pranking gang in the whole city??"

"It just adds to the charm!!" Michelle said. "And I always know what's she's up to because they'll be in the papers."

"So she won't cheat on you…" Ami said bluntly.

"I trust Amara!!! Even if she does like to use her good looks to mess with the young girls." Michelle said.

"As long as you're happy." Ami sighed.

"Well, Rei." The Sandy haired woman said smirkin "I have something for you." She snapped her fingers and one of the girls ran and began digging around in the closet. 

"Amara.. you can't be serious?!?!" A Dark/silver haired girl said with her eyes wide. 

"Calm down, Coli." Amara said. "Standard procedure." 

"But Amara.. I don't think her child-like mind can handle it?? I say we can her." A tall brunette said tossing a can of spray paint in the air. The dark red haired girl began to panic.

"Please, she proved herself, and as for the child like mind, I thought you were a year older than her, Lita."

"Yeah a year older a year smarter, and year's worth of more experience." Lita shrugged. 

"Oh Please!! You're afraid she'll steal your spot as one of Amara's favorite prankstess!!!" Coli said earning a glare from Lita. "You know it's true."

"Girls, girls.. stop.. Find it yet Mina??" Amara asked the blonde with her head poked in the closet.

"No!!!" Mina poked her head back out.

"It's hanging up." Lita said as the blonde took it off the hanger. 

"I knew that!!!" Mina said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Why do you keep her??" Rei asked.

"Everyone groups' got to have an idiot." Coli said. "Welcome to the Invisible Tenshi's." (You'll figure out the name later.) 

"Thanks.." Rei said.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!" The old man demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Doc??" The dark haired guy said pulling some tubes from his arm and they immediately closed up.

"But you're not ready to fight Goku yet!!!"

"What isn't there to be ready about?? I've got magic, and physical stength." 

"Mamoru, listen to me. There's a defect in everything!!!"

"Darien…" The android said.

"What?!?!"

"Mamoru is the name you have given to me. Obviously I don't listen to you anymore, so why keep a name that the man I scorn gave me." Darien said with a cold smirk. "Maybe you should begin to worry about how perfect you want to make your androids, Dr. Gero." Darien said.

"Stop!!!" Dr. Gero slowly reached for the remote that would immobilize him, but Darien was quicker and pinned the doctor against the wall.

"Maybe after I'm done you will live and turn yourself into your own creation." Darien raised a fist in the air and began attacking the Dr. When he left the old man on the floor mangled he walked right past the container holding the smallest android the Dr. had made yet. The same container with the sign of Saturn on the cover. Without a second thought Darien left the lab in tact and decided to begin a life, one where he could easily blend as a person if need be.

"Computer.. begin process 099125.." Dr. Gero said and several computer arms laid his bloody body on a table and sevral machine parts were brought out."Android 19 is his number no more… I will be 19…" He said glancing at the smallest android box. "Fool, he thought he was the ultimate android. She will destroy Son Goku!!" Dr.Gero said starting to go under the gas,seeing how he will be all machine when this is over. "It will take 3 ½ years… but it shall be done." He glanced at the container holding Android 20 there. Then the doctor submitted to the gas and he was in a state of unconsciousness. _"Soon…"_


	2. Leaving home

         Serena was just  thrown into the tree again by Piccolo. God she ached all over. Since she first started her training she had been wearing her weighted clothes. She was buiilding up stregnth but she was still only getting used to  the whole thing. She got up and got back into the fight against Piccolo, they were learning grappling and it was rather easy to learn, it's just trying to land a hit on  the speedy Namek  that makes things difficult. The battled on  for a while longer then they all got a lunch break. Serena went in the house made a plate of food for herself and got two glasses of water. She took all of it outside and handed a glass of water to piccolo who took it hesitantly.

"I didn't poison it.." She said sitting on the other side of the tree by herself. She quietly ate her food thinking about what everyone on Namek is doing. She  knew that her father was deeply distressed over Goku wanting to fight Frieza. As far as she could tell this Frieza guy was dangerous.. and a little while back her father mentioned something about the Ginyuu Force appearing on  Namek.

"-othes…" Piccolo broke her train of thought.

"Please repeat that??" She asked softly knowing his temper.

"Does your father knows you wear weighted clothes."

"Er… no… I don't.."

"I felt it when I  threw you…  you had a good 90lbs added to your scrawny size."

"I'm not Scrawney and it's 110lbs heavier than me!!" She said.

"Thought you didn't wear weighted clothes…" He smirked.

"Er… well." She blushed and finished her food in silence. Just then five figures came around causing some rukus. Serena got up and went around the tree and frowned at the five guys. "Hey!!! Just who do you think you are coming here like you own the place!!!" She yelled and they all turned to look at Serena and in no time they were all crowding her like maggots to rotten meat.

"Hey Recoom get a look at her!!!" The one with the accent said playfully tugging at her hair.

"I know.. she's a looker isn't she…" The biggest one said.

"Captains first!!" The purple guy with the horns said.

"Uhg!!" She groaned. "What did I do to deserve this??"

"Aww don't act like it's a bad thing baby!!!" Captain Ginyuu said.

"Who are you guys??"  Yamcha came out of the house slightly glaring at the guys. 

"We're the Ginyuu Force!!" They said and continued hitting on Serena as if the others didn't exist.

"Step away from her!!!"  Tien said glaring all three eyes at them.

"Just wait and you'll get your turn too!!!" The short green one said making the other glare hard.

"So I'm first!!!" The Red one said.

"I said Captain's first, Jeice." Captain Ginyuu said.

"But you always prefer to go last.. and sacrifice us!!" Recoom said.

"Are you talking back to your captain, Recoom??"

"No, I just say we keep our normal order with you last!!" Recoom said.

"So you do have brains, Recoom!!" Jeice said and the others began arguing. The little one froze time momentarily and suggestively began rubbing Serena's leg.

"Oh lordy!!" She groaned and booted the short one in the chin and he went flying, unfreezing time.

"She's got spunk!!!" Jeice said then before she could blink she was tied up by her own  pigtails, and tight.

"Great.." She mutterd and sat down on the ground while the others fought the Ginyuu Force. She sat there pouting minding her own business and finally the guys got rid of the loser force. She was out of it and  Jatsu untied her hair.

"Serena…" The little guy looked at her face, her blue eyes were dead. Using her now free hands she waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Serena??" 

"Hmmm…" She frowned, Then grinned. "Wow!!" She murmured.

"Is anyone home??" Yamcha shook her.

"STOP SHAKING ME!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Are you ok??" King Kai asked.

"Perfectly fine!!" Serena said. "I saw Goku… He's all better now from the Ginyuu fight and is fighting… Frieza." She frowned. "He's funny looking.." She said.

"Anything going on with the dragon balls??"

"From what I gather they'll have  only enough time for one wish.. they'll bring back one of us."

"I'll go." Piccolo said without hesitation. Within moments Piccolo was gone and was placed on Namek.

"Sere, How did you see all of that??" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know.. I saw a face first."

"A face??" Jatsu asked.

"Yes, He's kinda short and his hair sticks straight up  in the air." The three guys tensed at the description. 

"He has one eyebrow and just has an evil look to him?" King Kai asked

"Yes."

"Vegeta.." The three earth guys said.

"Hmm.. I've heard that name somewhere. Anyway, he looked rather mad when he saw Goku, a bald guy and two young kids. Well, one kid was a Namek but still."

"Has got to be Krillin and Gohan.." Yamcha said but Serena was oblivious to it all.

"I'm gonna go make lunch!!!" Serena said suddenly.

"Ready yet, Rei??" Mina asked.

"Yeah,   yeah I'm coming!!!" Rei muttered and grabbed the smoke bomb. She and Mina checked their watches and glanced at a corner, the short haired woman nodded her head at them and sent a thumbs up to the brunette by one door, and the one with silver streaks. Lita locked her door and walked smoothly across the room and began flirting with the bartender. Her watch beeped and Coli slid over the counter and pushed the emergency button, locking the windows and doors, just as smoke filled the room. Moments later the smoke cleared and the bartender got the alarms and to go away and the bars on the windows went away. Too bad most of the customers were now in cool colors and feathers!! They looked on the wall and a card was there.It was a picture of an Angel whose whole left half was none existent. 'You see us then you don't!!' it said on the back.

"The Invisible Tenshi's…" Someone said partly amused, partly annoyed.

"Now would you like this apartment furnished or do you intend on  bringing your own??" The woman behind the desk gently rubbed her shoe against his leg from under the desk. He grinned a little.

"Furnished."He said llicking his lips in a seductive way, 'Humans are so damned predictable.. Especially these women.'

"Right… All your information is here.." She handeed him a folder, after slipping something insidc. "And here is your key.. Apartment 123."

"Thank  you.." He said.

"Your welcome, It's right down that hall and to the left. You will have running water within 2 hours most." She said.

"Ok.." He said walking away to his  new apartment. He took out the phone number she had 'cleverly' slipped inside and burned it away with a simple fire spell.

         Goku watched as Dende had begun to finish making the second request to the dragon, Porunga. Finally his friends were going back home. He knew that he might die agin in this battle, but then again he also felt a strong presence of a new power, a deeper power. He glanced at his son, he still hadn't left when he told him to. Which was probably better because Frieza's men were still all over the place, but still he should have listened to him.

"It has been granted." Porunga said.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye…" Serena said to her father as the three earth guys' Halos disappeared.

"Yeah…   but for a year.. Arrangements have been made so I'd see you for your 18th birthday." King Kai said thankful for his shades cause he would start crying  if he didn't have them.

"That's good…" She hugged him. "See you soon I guess." 

"Yeah.. soon."

"So are you guys ready??" She climbed on Yamcha's back.

"Yeah!!!" Jatsu said. 

Oh  yeah!!!"  Serena said looking at her father. "What did one volcano say to the other volcano??" 

"What??"

"I lava you!!" She said. "Syonara.." She said suddenly and they were gone.

"I'm going to miss her!!!" 

"There, There… it's better now than later.." Trista said patting the short man on the top of his head.

"she said she Lava me!!" He began wailing like Serena would as a kid, Trista just stared sweat dropping.

 __


	3. The future kid

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE NICE!!!" Serena yelled at Vegeta. 

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY, WOMAN!!" He yelled as she slammed the door to capsule corps. Behind her.

"VEGETA!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF OF HER!!!" Bulma's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Serena took to the sky cursing herself for being so stupid.

"That guy is impossible to get through to." She muttered. She finds the guy asleep on the floor of the gravity room. He was having a bad dream. Constantly muttering something. Whatever he was dreaming about must've been sad because he was clutching his chest in pain. He kept murmuring the name 'Serenity'and something about a guy named 'Mamoru' and how much he hated him. She has listened to his rambles for a few minutes and he woke up. They sat in complete silence. He had his usual 'don't mess with me or you'll die.' Look on his face. She finally had decided to speak up and ask him about the girl Serenity. He said he had no clue of what she was talking about, obviously he was lying and didn't feel like opening up to her. 

            So Serena figured she could get on his good side by trying to start conversation with him.  First it had been simple stuff not to  personal. After a while she decideed to try and find out about this Serenity  person and asked him 'Had he ever fallen in love with someone who loved another.' Her naieve self figured it was harmless, he told her simply to  stay out of his personal llife. She had tried to figure out what she had done wrong and he kept  brushing her off. Then he yelled at her and that was the end of  it.

"See if I ever do anything nice for him again." She muttered sitting by a lake. She didn't once notice the dark haired guy who  had been following for sometime now. She took  off her weightless shoes and socks and stuck her feet in the cold water. She still found earth to be a semi exciting place. Somethings seemed  very familiar to her, like Capsule Corps. and Satan City, but that was all." 

           He had been following her the entire way here. Why?? He wasn't too sure, but he figured it had something to do with his human side. When  he saw her he felt things, things that shouldn't have been felt. He wasn't denying those feelings started leading to other thoughts but it was something. Something that made him afraid to talk  to her suddenly, something made him tingle all over, made 'it' tingle ever so slightly. That's what puzzled him. Ever since he had left Dr. Gero he had seen and came across a lot of the female version of the human race and yet this one intrigued him out of them all. He was almost ready to say something to him when a ship landed pretty close to her. He had to leave now, and he did leave, but not before catching a glimpse of a short purple and white guy who looked to be made mostly out of machinery. 

"hmm??" She watched the man made out machine parts step out of a ship with several othr men and one really big purple and white guy. They began scanning the area but never went in the direction of the lake she was near. Then out of no where a purple haired landed a ship right next to her. He climbed out of this funny looking ship and put it back  in capsule form. He muttered something about the time machine working while he put the capsule away. He then noticed her sitting.

"You shouldn't be here… you could get hurt." He glanced at the group that had landed just  before him.

"And you won't??" She asked eyeing him  up and down.

"I'll be fine, I'm cut  out for this type of work."

"Fighting?? Right Trunks??" She asked and he just stared at her.

"How did you??"

"I don't know… I just do." She said. "Go on.. fight your fight.." she sighed. "I'll be fine." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Alright.." He just looked at her strangely and took off. Moments after he had gotten stared when he was fighting the group of flunkies the others showed up. Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Gohan,  Picoclo.. everyone was there. They stayed suspended in the air watching the fight ensue between Trunks and the mechanical guy. Then he cut him in  half, moments later he blasted the other guy away and checked something and then he noticed the rest of the group. Some words were exchanged and the guy took off, everyone else hesitated. She watched them all take off and was once again lonely. She decided to figure how she knew that guy and pulled on her socks and sneakers once more. She got there when he pulled a soda out of the refrigerator. Trunks noticed her first and called to her.

"You want one??" He asked drawing attention to the girl who just landed and took one.

"thanks.." She said quietly.

"Listen I don't know how you know me but could you not tell anyone??"

"Don't worry I'd sound insane anyway, and no one would even bother to listen to me. I'm silly and sometimes clumsy Serena." She said and he just locked eyes with her. Gohan's presence made the stare come to an end and he grabbed a soda for himself. In no time everyone else started talking to him. Well, Yamcha and the other made fun of him until Bulma said something. 

         Trunks found himself staring at Vegeta closely. He just couldn't help but stare. He was comparing himself to the Saiyan  prince whom he kept staring at. Obviously that bit of self pride Truks had came from Vegeta, maybe that fighting spirit as well. In truth   most of his personality was a combination of both his mother and father. 

"What are you staring at??" Vegeta finally asked really annoyed.

"I-uh- really like your shirt." Trunks said quickly. A soft giggle made it to his ears and he saw Serena trying to stifle a laugh. He frowned at her and she only tried harder to stop a harder laugh. 'So she's laughing at me..' his frown deepened but he continued to sneak glances at Vegeta who was really becoming annoyed with being watched.

'If you like the shirt so much you can have it!!" He said making Serena unable to hide her laughter anymore.

"No that's ok.." Trunks said watching Serena laughed. He forced himself to pry his eyes away from his father long enough to compare the traits of the goofy female in front of him. She still  laughed the same way. With her head thrown back showing off her sparkly white teeth. Her blue eyes still held that childish look which  usually meant she was up to something or other. This young silly woman was his step mother. Yeah she was young alright. Probably the youngest next to Gohan. She couldn't be no older that 17 in this time and it was slightly unnerving, because he looks exactly the same in the future.. well her hair had more silver streaks and it was cut short to make her look mature but she still looked really young, like the eternal kid or something. Just at that moment a ship came crashing down not too far away from the entire group and evryone went to the crash site. Out came a wild haired guy who was rather shocked to see his friends and family waiting for him. 


	4. The crystal

"Uhh.. Hi guys!!!" Goku looked at his friends with his smile ever so present. Everyone was glad to have him back. Everyone missed him, but not as much as the once always lonely blonde.

"Hi!!" Everyone greeted him for a few brief moments, well everyone except Serena who was constantly staring off into some direction. She couldn't help but keep looking. A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie.

"What?!?!" She snapped but blushed at her stupidity. "Ooops!!" She immediately turned red. After a minute she jumped at Goku nearly knocking him off balance.

"I'm glad to see you too but, what are you doing here??"

"Uhmm…. I'll tell you later.. it's a story you'd rather want to sit down and hear about." She said finally letting him go.

"Right.." He said and he then flew away with Trunks to have their discussion. Serena went back to staring off in the direction she had been before.

"Serena??" Yamcha caught her attention.

"hmm??"

"What are you staring at??"

"I uhmm…" She blushed at trying to not sound dumb. "Uh… yeah." She finally finished.

"That's not much of an answer." Vegeta said.

"Well, I'm trying to word it right without sounding crazy, but I guess I would regardless." She concluded. "I hear something from that direction. It keeps calling me."

"You in particular??" Bulma asked.

"Yeah.." Serena said.

"Someone go with her!" Bulma said looking at Vegeta in particular.

"I'm not going with her!!"   Vegeta said.

"GO!!!!! Or I won't fix up the Gravity machine!!" Bulma said making Vegeta glare at her.

"Let's go Onna." He said taking off. Serena gave Bulma a strange look and took off  behind him.

"Do you think that was wise??" Yamcha asked and then noticed the young man from before pulled a sword on Goku.

"Hmm.." She thought to herself  as Vegeta landed on the ground before her. "Somewhere around here."

"Are you coming or not??" he glared up at her getting an eyeful up her skirt. She seemed to engrossed finding what she was looking for to even hear or notice him staring.

"There!!" She landed near the water totally ignoring Vegeta at the moment and took of her weighted shoes and weightless socks. She took off her skirt and shirt leaving her in a tanktop and her underwear.

"What are you doing??"

"Swimming.." She said diving slowly walking into the cold water. She dived under quickly to get her whole body wet. "I see it.. come on.. you can help me!!" She said turning to him unaware that.. lets just say the 'headlights' were on. Vegeta of course noticed this since he had been watching her so she doesn't drown. He glared at her and didn't move.

"Please!!!!" She said. He sighed and took off the pink shirt he had been wearing and his shoes and followed her.

"Where is it??" He asked.

"See that shiny thing down there??" She pointed down and there was a faint glow at the bottom. They locked eyes for a second and they both nodded and dived together. She was quickly losing oxygen seeing how she's never really been swimming before and her strokes slowed. Vegeta rolled his eye and pulled her to him  and exchanged what  oxygen he had with him to her orally. They finally made it to the bottom and grabbed the shining jewel. Once again her oxygen started dying out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the top as quickly as possible. At the surface she was literally gasping for air.

"Come on." He pulled her to shore and she wa sbreathing heavy. She looked at the jewel   in her hand and it began to shine in her hands.

"That's it??" He asked blankly. "That's what we went down there for?!?" He took the jewel from her and it stopped glowing immediately, that  just caught his attention and he gave it back to her. As soon as he did it began to shine once more. He took the jewel again and the light died down. "Here.." He gave it back to her and it glowed once more. "Let's go." He said and she pulled her skirt, Socks and shoes back on and they took off back to the others. They landed just as Trunks was ready to leave.

"Where'd you guys go to??" Goku asked when Vegeta and Serena landed with their hair matted to them.

"We went to find something." Serena said and handed Trunks a capsule before he climbed inside his machine. "It's another jacket. It's boyish so don't worry.. It's much too big for me so take it." She said. And he took it and then was gone. Serena looked at the round crystal in her hands. Somehow she knew it would be important to her. Then she perked up when Piccolo began explaining the conversation he had overheard Goku and Trunks had.

"Andriods…" She murmured. "Juu-chan." Came to mind immediately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BULMA!!!!" A voice called as soon asn Serena, Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamcha got in the house. Bulma was then glomped by a blue blur.

"A-Ami, you're choking me!!!" Bulma said stuggling against her little sister's grip.

"Hello, you're a new face." The green blue haired girl said from the doorway with her violin case in her hand.

"Me or him??" Serena asked.

"I've seen that out of control Saiyan before. I saw him this morning."

"Oh… Well, I'm Serena." Serena said extending her hand.

"I'm Michelle. The one strangling Bulma is Ami."

"I see." Serena said. "Will you be here later??" Serena shivered slightly as a reminder of her wet hair.

"Go, Dry yourself off." Michelle said. "I'll be here." Serena nodded and ran upstairs. She dried her hair and began to get dressed when she thought she saw something outside her bedroom window. She walked to the window in her Bra and underwear. She pulled back the curtain and saw a face. A guy with Black  hair and blue eyes, he gave her a nervous stare and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Within the seconds Yamcha and Vegeta rushed up to the room and she was sitting on the floor in her under clothes and her pink socks.

"What happened??"

"I saw a person outside the window." She said holding her chest.

"There's no body out there." Yamcha said.

"He was-" She cut herself off. "Forget it. You'd have to see him." She took a deep breath and sighed. Bulma, Ami and Michelle stood in the doorway watching the whole thing.

"Are you ok??" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighed.

"Then let's leave the girl to get dressed." Ami said to the two unmoving guys, who had been staring at her of course. Bulma glared at Yamcha as he left the room slightly red.

"I suggest you change in the bathroom if you don't want this 'guy' watching you again." Vegeta said to her and left without another word. She closed the door and got dressed.

          She took out the crystal again and glanced at it. The glow was gone now,  but kept looking at it anyway. Somehow she felt it belonged to her and she had seen it somewhere else before. Even  living here at capsule Corps seemed all too familiar to her. The room, the people everything, but she was certain she had never been on Earth before.. right?? Right??? She wasn't too sure anymore and day by day she seemed to like the  temperamental baka more and more in a roantic sense… in secret of course. 


	5. Uneasiness??

"No!!!"  Serena said staring at the Gravity machine that had been in piecesfrom her window. She rushed outside to check on the moody guy. She had gotten there to see Bulma and Yamcha looking at the rubble. "Do you see him??" Serena asked Bulma.

"There!" The blue haired woman with the afro began moving the pieces from around the hand that had been sticking up. Vegeta stood up very wobbily on his feet. "What were you thinking?!?!" Bulma wasted no time yelling at him. He said something, but Serena missed it. She had been inspecting his body and all of the scratches he had.  Then he finally fell over and was out cold.

"Yamcha!! Help us move him!!!" Serena yelled snapping out of her reverie. Yamcha gave a look of disgust and eventually helped move him inside the house. Serena went to her room and pulled out the first aid kit she always kept under bed. I mean with weighted clothes when she falls it does hurt.

          After wrapping up his bandages with Bulma's help, she stayed by his side for a while. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had a pretty big crush on him, especially after the day he had helped her find that crystal that currently hung around her neck thanks to Ami. She had watched him sleep. He looked as if he were having a nightmare, or remembering some painful memories, She couldn't tell which one. She remembered from a dream she once had about being a princess a song. One that made her feel better. It came from a pretty star locket the king had given her before totally disappearing. King… She couldn't see herself being a princess. One of those girls with a pretty song to make everything bad go away.

"Any change??" Bulma asked bringing in a tray of pastries her mother had picked up from the bakery earlier.

"No.." Serena said quietly watching him with worried eyes. She moved from the chair to the window so Bulma could sit.

"Oh.." Bulma sat down in the. "You didn't have to  move."

"It's polite. You've done so much for me and I've been kind of closed off. Not to mention cause tension between Yamcha and you."

"You haven't.." 

"I know.. don't hide it from me. He only tries to take care of me because he trained under my father. It was promised to my father that I would see him on my 18th birthday.. I guess he figures with the hectic life you guys have here it would be best to try and act as big brother to me and try to keep me safe and feel  as welcome as possible." She said glancing out of the window. "I know you two have an on and off relationship, but I just  on't want you to add me to the list of problems." 

"Serena, you're not a problem." Bulma said noticing the tears pouring down her face.

"I think I'm a problem. I have a hard time making friends. The day you decided it was best for me to walk around the city I saw a  group of girls. They wouldn't even talk to me.. they were stuck up and mean. I mean the only girl that liked me was a girl that kind of looked like a boy. Her name was.."

"Amara.." Bulma said.

"yea…"

"That's Michelle's girlfriend." Bulma said muching on the last pastry on her tray.

"Girlfriend?? Oh!!" Serena said putting her hands to her face blushing like crazy. Bulma laughed.

"Don't worry about her friends.. they usually like outsiders anyway." 

"Ok." Serena said watching the girl began to lose herself in one of her magazines. Within an hour Bulma was asleep. Serena still felt pretty bad. She was different from most of the girls she's seen and it bothered her. One more glance at Vegeta told her he was still having a bad dream. Without thinking much she began to hum the tune from  the dream, and strangely it did make her bad feelings go away. She saw that Vegeta has slowly stopped fighting against whatever he was in  his sleep. Even so it was something that was making him angry because he was clutching the sheets so tight she thought they'd rip and his hands would bleed. The song came to an end and she sat on the bed's edge.

"I hope you find peace within  yourself soon. I'll be back." She said kissing his forehead and started the song over as she left the room. The door closed and Vegeta shot up on the bed and wiped the sweat from his eyebrow. He calmed his breathing and looked towards the window, he could've sworn only moments ago someone had been singing.. or humming or something.  It had been a pretty melody that had momentarily buried the demons in  his heart.He had to leave.. leave earth do something on his own. He wasn't sure what yet,  but he knew it had to be something important enough to help him in quest to catch up to kakarot and that 'boy'. Then he heard heavy breathing to his right. There he saw Bulma was out cold with her pastry tray next to her.

'What is she doing here??' he thought to himself with a slight tinge of admiration somewhere. 'Was she the one singing??' He stared at her. He had to admit to himself her moodiness was on the attractive side. The door then swung open completely and Serena stared at Vegeta for a moment then smiled a small smile.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said gently. "I was going to wake and tell Bulma that I'm going for a walk in the city and won't be  back    until later. But since you're awake  can you tell her that whenever she does??"

"Whatever." He said and she walked away with a slight look of sadness. She closed the door behind her and took her time walking down the street trying to force back the tears that wanted to fall. She had seen the way he looked at Bulma, with complete and total admiration.

"I should've known he wouldn't like me. I'm still only just a kid, and I guess that arguing was just sexual tension." She said walking by an arcade. She went inside and saw all these kids there playing video games. Some were eating food, others were just talking. She sat down at a table and opened a menu. "A Milkshake." She murmured.

"What kind??" A male voice said. She jumped and saw a red haired guy smiling at her.

"huh??"

"What kind of  Milkshake??"

"Chocolate!!" She said and he nodded. She wasn't sure how it would taste but she did like the chocolate Bulma had given her a few days ago and figured it would be almost the same. In moments the guy came back with a drink. Serena stared at it funny and finally drank some.

"You're new around here aren't??"

"Uhmm  kind of. I just moved in with a friend a month ago."

"Oh.. My name's Andrew!!" The guy held his hand out for her. 

"Serena." She held her hand out th esame way he had and they shook hands.

"That's a nice name."

"Uhmm thank  you." She said blushing a little.

"Welcome to Satan city." He said.

"Thank you." She said watching him go and help some other customers. She had watched him for a good while. He glanced back at her and she stared at her milkshake blushing for getting caught.

"He is cute." A blonde that looked a lot like her said taking the seat across from her. "I'm Mina."

"You were with those girls the other day." Serena lowered her eyes.

"I know I really should apologize for Rei  and Lita's attitude.I would've said something, but the girls were moody that day."

"Well,  I'm Serena." 

"Cool name." Mina said. "Andy can I have the same as my new friend here??" Mina asked Andrew as he walked by.

"Sure." He said winking at Serena who only blushed even more.

"God are you a tomato?? You're constantly red."

"I can't help  it.."

"I think you like him." 

"No!.. I can't.." She said as her blue eyes darkened.

"You just had your heart broken huh??"

"Yeah… but I guess it's fine..  he is a full  five years older than me."

"Ooooh. See my first crush was older than that!!" Mina said trying to Cheer heer up. Many hours later Serena and Mina were still talking as if they had been friends for the longest. They talked about everything from their favorite food to what they watch on t.v. Their hobbies etc. They had really gotten along really good. Until Serena noticed it would be dark soon she got up from the table and Mina walked with her from to the door.

"It was really nice meeting you Mina. Maybe we can talk again sometime." Serena grinned.

"Here's my number. Call me anytime after 7:30."

"Ok.. bye!!" Serena took the paper and headed home. Then she ran smack into somebody. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!!"  She said. She looked up and saw a dark  haired/ blue eyed guy. Then back down at her shirt that was currently covered in soda

"It's  ok.. no one was hurt." He said giving her a smile, when in truth his heart was pounding. Damn Dr. Gero for making him so human like.

"No I'm really sorry I should've been paying attention." 

"Me more.. I was carrying a drink that spilled all over this lovely shirt." He pulled a handkerchief and started blotting her shirt first around the collar of her shirt and slowly edged his way down as his heart picked up speed.

"I think I can do it." She said watching him blush slightly. As soon as she took the handkerchief and blotted the rest of her shirt. "I really should be going." She said.

"Keep it. If I see you again it'll give me an excuse to talk to a pretty girl like you again." He said giving her a wink and walked away. She looked at the handkerchief then back at him. He looked like he was a top executive or something. "Darien Shields." She read the name on the handkerchief. Then all warnings in  her mind said not to trust him, but she couldn't figure out why. With a mere shrug she walked away. She nearly walked right  pass Vegeta.

"The Onna made me come look for you." He said as they walked back in silence. He had seen her talking to that guy, the guy that was obviously trying to put the moves on her and for some reason it really bothered him watching him trying to 'clean' her shirt right on her chest.

"Thanks for waling back with me." She said and went inside the house.

"Serena." He looked at the computer screen. He had been following her with pretty good distance since she had caught him watching her change that day. She still didn't connect the two faces yet, and he hoped she wouldn't. For some reason  he couldn't concentrate on the business he started, an Advertisement. He had good business going too,  but ever since he had first spotted her when she had taken off form Capsule Corps. he had become smitten with her. When  he had a really good look at the curves she posessed it stirred up desire in  him. Nothing else.. just desire, and he desperately needed to fill the desire he had for her.

*~*~*~*~*~

Just Wait Minna… There's going to be a lot  of problems before the whole romance thing.. it'll get there I promise.


	6. The run away

         Serena was sneaking around Capsule Corps. She had heard that Bulma had a meeting with a guy names Shields. Serena just had to see if he was the same guy. Ever since she had met him that day something had left an 'off' feeling. For somereason she felt as if she oculdn't trust him, yet she sas no threat in the guy. She walked past the not moving gravity room, which either meant that Vegeta wasn't in it or he was doing something simple like push-ups.

        He has announced that in a year exactly he would leave for space, the only reason he said a year is because he demanaded that Bulma's father add something else to the Machine.. although she doesn't think that's it because he's been more touchy when it came to Serena lately. Which didn't make any sense because ehse had been avoiding him since she found him and Bulma in the same bed one morning. Even Yamcha had stopped his visits for a while, but he came back and has been spending more and more time with Serena. Now she had managed to ditch him while he went to the bathroom. 

"Finally!!" She floated up to the second floor and saw it. The meeting, but she couldn't see the guy, all she saw was black hair and that could be anyone. She sighed after twenty minutes and sulked all the way back to the living room and sat down and flipped through the T.V. Channels.

"Who exactly were you looking for??" Vegeta said making her jump.

"Someone." She said playing with the jewel around her neck.

"I hope you weren't looking for that baka who spilled his drink all  over you last week??" 

"You saw that??"

"Yeah.. and that baka just left." He said smirking as her face fell. 

"I wanted to give him back his Handkerchief." She raised her hand in the air and pulled the cloth out of nowhere.

"How did you do that??"

"Subspace pocket??" She cocked her head to the side when Vegeta looked at her. "I don't know I had it when I woke up this morning." She said shrugging her shoulders and Yamcha sat back down.

"Sorry I'd have been back sooner but Mrs. Brief stopped me." He set down a tray of junk food and pushed the play button on the VCR. Serena grabbed some popcorn and leaned back with the bowl in her lap. Yamcha grabbed s glass of soda and they sat there watching the movie together. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away. Hours later one could find Serena and Yamcha asleep. Her with her head in  his lap and his face was up towards the ceiling.

"I Can't believe that Saiyan, how did he manage to break the machine again after I fixed it this morning!!" Bulma grumbled grabbing her tools. She strolled past the two still mumbling something. Mrs. Brief folowed her daughter and looked at Serena and Yamcha.

"Gosh, here I thought she was too young for him." She said. "In my day a guy was appreciated for his good looks,  but then so was hit determination. A girls couldn't let a guy like that get away." She said noticing Vegeta in the far corner.

"Aren't you married??" He asked frowning at her.

"Oh my gosh you're right!!" She said looking stunned herself, but woke-up Serena and Yamcha in the process.

"Sorry.." Serena inhaled sleepily.

"It's fine." He said beginning to clean up the mess they made.

"No, let me get it.. you two go for a walk.. it's nice out and the sun will be setting soon so it'll be beautiful." Mrs. Brief said. "Besides dinner is almost ready."

"Sure.." The two stood up and walked out the house now fully awake. They flew away from the city to a hill in the middle of nowhere.

"You're probably tired of seeing my face aren't  you??" Yamcha broke the awkward silence between the two.

"Not really." She said. "Bulma hurt you and it was wrong for her to do that. I just want to help you feel better." She said pulling his head to her chest to lay down. They laid there in silence for a while relaxing as he took in the comfort she was trying to provide her friend.

"I should've seen it coming, first she was telling me about dreams she had of him, and when we first got back from the other world that comment on things he had going for him…"

"I didn't even see it coming and I'm so quiet I usually have suspicions." Serena said. "Remember when we were with my father and we had some time alone and I asked you about someone special and how I knew there was someone."

"That's true but Serena.." He lifted his head from her chest and fished something out of his  pocket. He opened the black box and Serena gasped. "I was going to ask her the day they were found together." He said.

"It's a beautiful ring." Serena took the box carefully. It was a diamond cut in the shape of a heart  and two smaller ones cut in a square on each side. "Why didn't you ask her sooner??"

"It hadn't occurred to me till that day to ask. I had woke up and the first thing I thought was spending the rest of my life with her and starting our own family. So I rushed out with the money I had left from playing baseball and bouht the ring wihtout a second thought."

"A whimsical feeling." She took her eyes off the ring. "Why do you carry it??"

"I  thought that maybe if she had decidced to come back I could easily overlook the whole thing thinking it was too a whimsical feeling but.."

"She never came back." Serena concluded. "She has fallen for… Vegeta." She added quietly as her eyes welled up feeling the pain he did.

"Don't cry.. I'm sure she's happy." He told her quickly hoping she wouldn't begin wailing like she had when piccolo first threw her into a tree.

" I know…" She let her  tears fall down her face. "But it hurts only trying to imagine how bad you must feel." She said and he looked at the ring.

"you keep it." H e said slipping the ring on her hand.

"But.."

"I can't keep it." He said hushing her with a finger to her lips.

"Fine." She said.

"Let's get back." He said catching a glimpse of the setting sun. They flew back to Capsule Corps. They landed outside of the house and neither made a move for the door. "You know what, I'm going to go  home instead of staying for dinner."

"Uhmm.. If you say so." She said and he hugged her.

"Thanks for helping me." 

"I wouldn't be much of a friend or a training partner if I didn't try and help you out." She said brushing hair out of his eyes. "Don't do anything silly ok??"

"Right.." he walked away.

"You two looked pretty 'comfortable' together??" A voice said. Serena looked and saw Bulma stading there covered in oil with her arms folded  over her chest.

"Why wouldn't we be comfortable with each other?? We've been friends for a little while now as well as his training partner." Serena raised the hand with the ring on it to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Pretty ring?? Where'd you get it??" Bulma asked suddenly.

"It was a gift.." She said not liking the tone she was pulling with Serena. 

"A Gift huh??"

"Yeah a gift an early 18th birthday gift.." She said.

"Looks morelike an engagement ring. Where'd you get it?? That stupid ex-boyfriend of mine gave it to you didn't he?!?!" Bulma was all but screaming.

"Yes, he gave it to me."Serena now realized she was upset. 

"I knew that he had a thing for you.. and you playing little miss innocent just waited for the perfect moment to move in on him." She began yelling at Serena. " After the whole 'I don't want to come in between you two. I don't want to break you two up.' I knew you couldn't be trusted with your ways to gain his attention. I should've suspected something when you had that whole 'Peeping Tom' incident in your underwear! How in Kami's name you got him to propose to you I don't know.. I've been trying to get him to do that for a few years now!!" Bulma said slowing her words when Serena began crying, but she only started up again. "Are you going to cry and plead innocence? Please you may be young but anything but innocent!!"

"If you didn't want me here you could've just said so!!" She ran into the house and slammed the door breaking it off its hinge. With in a few moment she had begun packing her clothes in some capsules not worrying about the tears that went down her face.

"Where are you going??" A deep voice said from the far side of the room.

"Somewhere." She wiped her tears away. "Maybe you should check your girlfriend as to why  if you want to know."

"She isn't my girlfriend." 

"Well,  you slept with her." Serena said packing the last of her stuff in one final dynocap. She walked over to the door and Vegeta wouldn't move. "Move!" She said glad she wore her weightless clothes today.

"No." He said and she kissed him.

"I'm leaving and don't you try to stop me." She said and then she was gone. He heard her footsteps going down the stairs and the door would've slammed if it were still attached.

          A Week later everyone was gathered at Capsule Corps. Everyone who fought at least. They had met up to exchange information again. They had been looking for a particular blonde who had disappeared three weeks before her 18th birthday. Why?? Because a certain blue haired genuis couldn't decide what  man she wanted and when one went for the blonde she lost her temper…although no one knew about the fit she threw.

"I didn't find anything." Krillin said.

"Same here.." Vegeta said walking out of the room.

"Where could she be??" Yamcha was stressing.

"So She decided to leave!!" Bulma said angrily. "Stop stressing over her!!"

"I can't!!" Yamcha said. 

"We had our own reasons but we were all to watch her until her birthday." Piccolo said leaning against the wall."

"All??" ChiChi looked up from correcting Gohan's homework he had done for her.

"Yes, Tien, Jatsu, Piccolo  and myself. Her ather's coming next Saturday and if we don't find her who knows what'll  happen." Yamcha said.

"I thought you guys brought her from King Kai's Place.. that high and mighty strong guy…" Bulma asked looking up from some of the work she had started.

"We did.." Piccolo said noting the slight nervousness in  Bulma's eyes. 

"Which was peculiar because she was alive and living in the other dimension." Tien said.

"I just wish I knew what made her leave." Yamcha said.

"For once I didn't burn the food, Darien!!" A plate of food was set in front of the guy.

"Let's see if it has flavor this time, Sere." He said taking a little bit of the pasta the blonde made. After realizing it wouldn't kill him he put it in his mouth. "Not bad."

"Are you serious?!?!" She asked as her blue eye lit up. "I tried REALLY hard on this because I still think it's really nice of you to allow me.. almost a complete stranger come and live with you." She said and he pulled her into a hug.

"Well, you said it yourself it's temporary..   until you either make up with that friend or find a place of your own. I guess you couldn't do much harm." He said stroking her blonde hair. "Besides it's nice to have someone else around the house." He said. 'Especially if one like you could provide much pleasure.' He thought silently and smirked to himself.


	7. Taken advantage of??

         Vegeta was in the gravity room thinking to himself while he got his head straightened out. For some reason he was torn between his heart and his head, which he considered very weak. His heart was making him worry for Serena's safety beside the fact that she is still under age.. although that will change at the end of this week. He wanted to be with Serena though, he even was having dreams about a kid who was supposed to be the son that the woman is pregnant with. He had easily gotten along with Serena when they were living together. Hell he was even having dreams of bedding her quite a few times and being totally free and happy with everything and stopped hiding under the pride he spent so much time trying to keep alive.

      He punched the wall  in complete aggrivation. He looked at the dent angrily. That night she left she had kissed him full on the lips. For that moment he could feel all sorts of emotions. He felt a feeling of shock as soon as their lips made contact, he also felt hurt, sadness, lonliness and yet he felt complete when she had. He felt like they were supposed to be that way, he even received a slight thought from her as she left. _I think I love you. _Those simple words puzzled him, but he couldn't understand how he could sense her thoughts, the only way that would happen was if they were mates and well, he wasn;t looking forward to be mated to anyone right now…. Excpet Serena.

"Why the hell  is she on my mind so damned much?!?" He punched the wall once again this time breaking off one of the metal panels. "It was just a simple kiss!!" He growled in frustration not knowing of the blue haired genuis' sitting under a tree not too far away.

"I knew she wasn't innocent." 

"What are you talking about, Bulma??"

"Yeah.. I just feel like I should be out there with Amara to help the others find Serena." Michelle said.

"Why would you want to find her?!?!" Bulma said angrily. "She's trying to steal every guy I  have."

"you only have Vegeta.." Ami said.

"Yeah.. and didn't you just hear him."

"Talking about a kiss??" Michelle asked.

"Yeah..  I bet she kissed him. So not only is she engaged to Yamcha but is trying to move in on Vegeta as well." Bulma said patting her stomach. "The father of my baby."

"She's engaged to Yamcha?!?!" Both girls said sharing glances between each other.

"Yeah.. She had come home with him suddenly and they were looking really friendly. I asked her about the ring that looked like an engagement ring and she claimed it to be an early 18th birthday present."

"Did it ever occur to you it was??" Ami asked.

"Whose side are you on??" Bulma headed to the house when the guys arrived.

"Niether." Michelle answered for her cousin. "Serena's a gentle and comforting soul. Just  like the light of the moon would be if it were still in  the sky. She isn't the type to do such a thing."

"Exactly." Ami said.

"Besides why would Yamcha propose to her when you just broke his heart!!"

"You're on her side?!?!" Bulma asked just as the doorbell was rang. Bulma opened it and saaw a little blue man with antennas. "Ahh!!! Back!! BACK you thing!!!" She yelled.

"King Kai." Yamcha, Tien, Jatsu, Goku and Piccolo lined up against the wall.

"You're early." Piccolo said.

"Trista managed a little more time for me." The short chubby guy said. "Where's Serena??" He asked and everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"Serena!! Wait!!" Darien called after her,  holding  his groin, as she ran dowen the street tossing her Dynocaps into her subspace pocket. She was currently crying and trying to run from the guy who had torn  her shirt moments ago. Now she was grate ful she had forgotten her dynocaps with her weighted clothes in them at Capsule Corps. She was partly grateful that she had kissed Vegeta.. she wouldn't have forgotten them and she'd have the extra heavy load to carry.

"Why did he try such a thing??" She said running out of the city. She now started flying and went to the park and hid behind a tree and began crying. Her tears hit the crystal and it shone as the light covered her whole body.

"You lost my daughter?!?!" King Kai was currently glaring at everyone in the room. "What happened??" He gained some sort of control.

"We don't know." Yamcha said. "I had seen her just before she left. She was trying to cheer me up, because of some recent events." He said and anyone who knew about the whole Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha situation knew what he meant."I had shown  her a ring I was going to give to _someone._" He stressed the word someone. "I told her I couldn't keep it and gave it to her as an early gift. We came back  here to Capsule Corps and I left."

"You said it was a gift??" Ami asked suddenly.

"Yeah.. and early birthday gift in a sense." He said. "King Kai??' He waved his hand in front of the small man's face.

"Did you try sensing her Ki  signature??" King Kai said and the fighters looked at each other, none of them thought to do that Just then everyone had decided to.. as soon as they picked it up it disappeared.

"AMARA!!! OVER HERE!!!" A Dark-red haired girl called to the leader of the Invisible Tenshi's.

"What's up, Rei?? The girl that could be mistaken for a boy  ran over over to the girl.

"I found her." Rei said poiunting to the girl. The rest of the Invisible Tenshi's crowded around her and gasped.

"Serena.." Mina knelt next to the unconscious girl and put her ear near her mouth. "She's still breathing."

"Come on.. We have to take her back to Capsule Corps. It's closer than the hospital!!" Amara said. "Lita.. put her in your side car I'm taking your bike.. you can take mine."

"Right." The tall brunette said lifting the girl with ease.

"What do you think happened to her??"   Rei asked.

"Looks like the work of a man." Amara said with sad eyes.

"You've seen this before??" Mina asked.

"Yeah.. before changing my appeaarance it's happened to me. She was nearly raped."

"Nearly??'

"Or might've been.. still not sure.." Amara said putting a helmet on the girl and pulled one on herself. She took off on the bike that was painted green and the whole group of Invisible Tenshi's followed their leader to Capsule Corps. 

"It's gone.. It was fading before.." Vegeta walked in the room wiping sweat from his eyebrow.

"You knew where she was??" Yamcha glared at him.

"He didn't." King Kai said. "The idea to do that only stuck him moments before we did. He just came back from trying to find her."

"Hmph."  Vegeta went to lean against a wall. Then the sound of motorcycle engines approached the building.

"Amara!!" Michelle grinned and ran to the door when she opened the door her smile faded. "Omg! What happened to her??" Michelle asked when The whole group of girls walked in and followed Amara.

"Take her upstairs quick!!" Amara snapped at sombody and Goku moved the quickest in moving to get her. Ami ran upstaris after him to see what she can do to help the girl. Amara took off her helmet and lcosed her eye making a silent prayer for her well being and that she got away from the bastard quick enough.

"She'll  be fine now.." Michelle said to her.

"She was still only a Keneko-chan. It shouldn't have happened, not to her. She's still much too young and happy."

"What shouldn't have??" Bulma asked in a concerned tone, which threw everyone off seeing how she wanted them to stop looking for her.

"She either was  or nearly taken advantage of." Amara said making everyone tense up and added to the guilt that Yamcha held for leaving so soon. Vegeta simply left the room looking ready to kill something and soon. King Kai just stared off in  space with a slight weight on  his heart.


	8. Bye Veggie weggie head

_"Vegeta, I said out.. come back later when she's awake!!!" _ She thought she heard a voice say but then the door slammed shut and she was now wide awake.

"My head…" Serena sat up  on the edge of the bed and glanced around the room. She realized she was back at Capsule Corps. Then thoughts of what happened to her previously came back to mind and she began to cry again. She knew she should've gone with the initial feeling of not trusting him, but she couldn't figure out why, but now she knew why. He was a shady type of guy who had a smile that would fool any girl.

"Are you okay now??" She finally noticed the blue haired genius leaning against the door watching her the entire time.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." Serena said.

"You guess??"

"I'm pretty sure… What happened??"

"Amara and her group of friends found you at the park unconscious. Clothes ripped and everything. I wanted to make sure no damage was done to you physically."

"No.. I managed ot punch him in the groin before it got that far." Serena said in a horrified tone.

"Good,  you know who did it??" 

"Yeah… I do, Ami." She said. "His name is Darien Shields." She pulled the handkerchief of his, she still had in her posession, out of thin air.

"You have a subspace pocket too??" Ami asked.

"Yeah.. I just woke up one morning and it was there. I had dropped my brush in it by accident. I just knew what it was then."

"I dropped a text book in mine." Ami smiled and took the handkerchief. "Darien Shields, you say??" 

"Uh-huh." Serena wiped her eyes dry and her stomach rumbled loudly

"I'll go ask someone to make you some food." Ami said handing her a t-shirt much too big for her small self. "Amara said you'd want stuff to hide your body because of the mental part of this thing."

"It's true.." Serena took the T-shirt and Ami left. Serena picked up something on the floor.. it was one of her weighted tanktops. Vegeta must've left it, seeing how he might have her dynocaps with the weighted clothes in it. She pulled the tank top on and the T-shirt over it. It slid off her shoulder showing the tank top underneath it. She shrugged seeing how  it didn't matter it  covered everything of importance. She then sat on the window ledge and saw something interesting.

"Is she ok??" King kai was the first one to speak when Ami came downstairs.

"Physically she's fine." Ami said. "Well, one thing is.. I know who was the dumbass behind it." Ami sighed holding up a handkerchief.

"I know that Handkerchief." Mr. Brief said. "He's the man doing the advertisment for our newest model of dyno caps." 

"that's Right.. Darien Shields."  Bulma said looking at her hands.

"She's hungry right about now.." Ami said as several  motorcycle engines shut off outside. Michelle got the door and saw four familiar faces.

"How is Keneko-chan???" Amara asked simply.

"She's awake and fine." Michelle answered her girlfriend who had suddenly become slightly protective of the young girl.

"Good." Amara said.

"We four came to visit and see if she's ok.." Mina said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind company,  but I think her father would like to see her first."

"Of course.." Lita said and the short blue guy scurried his way upstairs. After a minute King Kai came  back downstairs.

"She's not in there…"

"You went to the fourth door on the right??"

"Yes, and she's not there." 

"What are you  talking about??" Ami rushed back upstaris with everyone behind her. 

"She really is gone!!" Krillin sad looking around the small lab and a breeze went over his bald head. Gohan went to the window while everyone was in a panic over what happened  this time.

"Hey guys!! She's ok.."  Gohan said but no one heard him. "GUYS!!!!" Gohan yelled. "She's alright. She's talking to Vegeta." He pointed out and everyone rushed to the window to see her talking to Vegeta who seemed to be listening to what she was saying. She pointed at her hand a few times and he frowned. He fished around his pockets for something and handed it to her. She took it  back and inspected it. He said something with his cocky smirk present. She play punched him and laughed. 

"I think I'll start Dinner." Bulma said and everyother female left to help the woman. Then guys just  left.

"Hey Vegeta!!" She kicked him in his back.

"Was that supposed to be an attack??" He smirked at her.

"Not really. I just wanted to ask you  if you had my dynocaps I left that night."

"The ones I pickpocketed??"

"Whatever… But yeah those."

"They wouldn't happen to be weighted down??"

"VEGETA!!!"

"Just explain why you left and maybe I'll give it back to you."

"Fine.. you saw me leave with Yamcha that day??"

"Yeah.."

"Well, Me and Yamcha were talking. He told me about how he was going to propose to Bulma that day you two mysteriously wound up  in the same bed." She said sarcastically and he frowned. "Any he showed me the ring he was going to give her." She pointed to her hand. "He gave it to me as a birthday gift because he couldn't hold onto the ring any longer only be cause he had hoped she'd come back to him only to find she cared about you." His frown stayed. "I came home, Bulma decided to yell at  me because me and Yammers were talking and he was being open with me. She saw the ring told me I wasn't nice, or innocent and didn't believe me over the gift thing. She thought I stole Yamcha from her. Me of course already having such a bad day because.. of something and I just left."

"Here!!" He said. "You need heavier weights after a week of that." He watched her inspect the dynocap. "I didn't steal your underwear for my personal use." He said making her laugh. "Nope I  just smelled them." She gaped at him and play punched him and headed to the house. "Onna…" he called after her.

"Hmm??"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He found himself saying before he could stop himself. He saw the small glint of light in her eyes die out.

"Do you know where you're going to??" She asked gently.

"Somewhere out there in space. If I'm going to better myself it has to  be done." He said being very open and vunerable, which is ver out of character for him.

"Then, can I stay  with you tonight??" She asked gently. He raised an eyebrow at her making her blush. "Not in that way,  but  just to try and get to know you  on some level??" He stood there contemplating the whole situation. Maybe he could find supreme happiness.

"Whatever.." He said making her smile. Without thinking she hugged him tight crushing her chest to his own, then left. He watched her go into the house to finally talk with her father. 

        As soon as she was gone he  began training hoping to shake the the feel  of her small body against his. When she hugged  him it triggered memories..  ones he was sure never happened but they seemed so real. Memories of  her body  rubbing against his whimpering in  a need of something he could only seem  to fill. He had to get her out of his mind.. and his trip in space would do the trick. Yes he would leave for the final year, away from her and the thoughts she made him have, but he somehow felt that he would miss her the entire  year. But he can't back out now, if he ever wants to achieve the power of becoming a super Saiyan  he would have to go on his own.


	9. Realization

"Bye!!!" Serena called to the short saiyan who was just now walking into  his ship. Before the door closed he poked his head back out.

"No disappearing until after I get back.. this way I can show  you my new powers." 

"Sure." Serena grinned at him.

"Come back  safely baka!!" Buma yelled.

"Ditto!!" Ami and Michelle called at the same time making Vegeta roll his eyes and then the ship was gone.

"I'm going to miss that lug." Bulma said and Serena gazed at the ground, thinking about the previous conversation she had with Vegeta late the night before.

"Since you won't talk m uch how about we play the question game!!" Serena grinned happily while Vegeta scowled at her happiness.

_"I don't want to play a game with you, Woman."_

_"Why must you continually call me that?!?!" She asked him glaring at him._

_"Isn't that what you are??" Vegeta leaned forward to whisper that in her ear. She shivered involuntarily at his warm breath on her cool ear._

_"Hai..  Iie.. er…"_

_"Why are you speaking that old language??" He frowned at her._

_"Old language  huh??"_

_"The only place where they talk in that tongue is on a kingdom that had been recently destroyed. The White Moon Kingdom."_

_"Well, I've never been in that  place before. I've always been in the other dimension with my  father." She said. "As for the language thing, I've only recently began speaking it. I can say a few words here and there. Like Hime  means.."_

_"Princess." Vegeta finished._

_"Yeah!!" She said. "Which I think  is strange because a while back a woman called me Hime and told me I'd remember soon."_

_"Well, you have the looks of a princess."  He said pulling her close for a kiss. She had almost immediately pulled back in total shock. "Funny how you kiss me and do  nothing about it yet, when I kiss you you pull away."_

_"I-I-I… But Bulma…" Serena was flustered and studdering._

_"Is nothing to me."_

_"But she's carrying your baby and…" She trailed off and he stayed silent letting her collect her thoughts. "What attracted you to Bulma??"_

_"Her temper." He said. "Saiyans like a chase, her temper made her difficult to handle."_

_"But from my understanding from your ramblings, Saiyans don't fool around like that.. they kind of stay together for life."_

_"Yes, it was only after I realized the mistake in my actions. Saiyans mate for life.. with a mark to the neck" He said. "I really don't want her for my eternal mate."_

_"I see." Serena said. "Anyone else you have in mind??"_

_" Not really." He lied quickly. They locked eyes for a few moments and the space between them slowly reduced to nothing.  Serena caught her senses first and backed up._

_ "The first time I don't know what I was thinking and this time…"_

_"Whatever.." Vegeta laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling of his room._

_"Vegeta, I'm going to  be your friend whether you like it or not." She said straddling his waist not realizing it was a bad position. "And I  hope that your trip will be a safe one." She said kissing him quickly on the cheek. She ran her hands over his bare drawing all kinds of shaped with her fingers. "Goodnight." She said and walked away with her hair running over the skin on  his body, then she was gone un aware of the desire suddenly triggered  in him._

"Serena??" Bulma looked at the girl who has yet to forgive her for yelling at her like she did. She looked over he attire and saw she wore light jeans and one of Vegeta's shirts which  he had given  her that morning.

"Hmm??" Serena looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know it's kind of late,  but I'm sorry." Bulma said watching the girl's eyes well up with tears. "I Don't know  what  came over me. When Vegeta started showing signs of attraction to me and Yamcha stsarted worrying about you all the time I guess I thought I'd use Vegeta to get back at Yamcha and I hadn't expecting things to go this far and Yamcha explained about the ring being a birthday  gift."

"I told you that." Serena said. "If you hadn't strated yelling I would've told you that Yamcha said the day you and Vegeta were found he was going to give you the ring, he wanted to start his life over with you and a child you two created together.." The tears finally fell. "But you  seemed to invovled with Vegeta to even notice he was waiting for you to come back to him, so he could easily over look the incident." Bulma stood there stunned.

"A-are you serious.. that pretty ring was for me??"

"Yes. He told me he had woken up that morning with thoughts of you two being together for all time, he went with that whimsical thought bought the ring and came over to find out about you and Vegeta." Serena said finding anger inside for what she did to her friend. "he loved you, he's always loved you. Even when he played the big brother role he always spoke about you!!"

"A-are you serious?!?!"

"Yes. You should really tell Yamcha about what you did though. He's kicking himself for not watching me well enough." Serena said and ran inside the house still wiping her eyes of angry tears.

"We told you.." Ami said watching Bulma look guilty in all sorts of ways.

"But if you ask me I'm sensing chemistry between Vegeta and Serena."  Michelle said as they walked inside the house.

"You got that feeling too???" Ami asked and Bulma stare at the two.

"Are you serious??"

"He just  made her promise not to disappear until after he got back. As far as my memory goes the adroids won't show up sor another year.. and Vegeta says he won't come back until the end of this.": Ami  said.

"And the way I see that is that he wan't to make sure she's perfectly safe and that they  didn't show up early or something." Mi chelle said. The more Bulma thougth about it, the more it did seem like something was going on between those two.

"Well, Serena did admit to me that she did have a kind of crush on him." Mrs. Brief said drinking some water on the patio.

"I never knew about this."

"Well, from what you told me about the time that arrogant guy had gotten himself hurt and they way she acted you should'v e known." Michelle said and Ami nodded in agreement.

"God she must hate me." Bulma  j ust now realized the full extent of this problem.

"I  would." Ami said grinning. "I mean you were found with the guy she had a crush on, and as soon as she tried comforting a friend you threw a fit making her leave. She nearly lost her virginity along with the self pride she salvaged by  getting away, and comes to find out that you're pregnant by the guy  I like."

"She really must hate me." Bulma let her head smack  against the table.

"Serena.." Darien Shields looked longingly at the piece of material he tore from her shirt that day. God He couldn't hold onto his desire much longer. He wanted to fill her innocent body with everything he had. What had made him lose control like that?? Possibly one of the glitches Dr. Gero had told him about before he left. It seems he would have to get that fixed and now!! "Gero Where the hell are you?!?!"  Darien yelled entering the lab he used to call  home. He walked around the lab and came across a tube that was filled with some sort of fluid and he saw the old man himself inside getting work done."So he did decide to go all android." Darien knocked on the glass earning no response he'd have to wait then… Something was wrong with his programming and he wanted it fixed a.s.a.p. HE decided to go back home and chek  everyday. He walked past the small capsule with the mark of Saturn on it. This time he gave it a double glance and  just walked away unaware of the immense power inside.

"Are you sure the Princess is here??" A black cat asked the green  haired woman.

"I'm sure Luna…" The time guardian said. "She won't remember anything so don't mess with her memories yet. But she will lead the life of Sailor Moon. The one she should've led after Beryl attacked not Mamoru..  who is now called Darien."

"Okay.. So She is to fight as the ledgendary guardian Sailor moon  searching for the princess who  is really herself. Interesting." A White cat said.

"Go find find Mina, although that isn't a hard thing to do seeing how everyone is in the area somewhere." Trista said.

 "Yes, and will their mem oris be in tact??"

"No.. they too wil  have a gradual process." Trista said. "Now go!! History is already crazy since the last time Hime came to earth." Trista said watching the two cats go.. "Good luck.__


	10. Androoids + Sailor scout= strange stuff

"Serena??" Bulma walked into the girl's room and opened the door and the room was empty like it was everyday. The only time it was occupied by the girl was at night. Bulma sighed and began to wonder where this girl went everyday. It seemed as if she had been avoiding her this past  year. The only thing Serena did that was nice for Bulma was Take care of Trunks in the late hours of night and was gone before the sun was  up. "Gone again…" Bulma sighed and went back to her room where her son was currently sleeping, she got there and gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh come on.. let's see if you can say it again so we can tell your mother!!" Serena was currently Changing Trunks' diaper and the black cat that  is usually seen with her was pushing the baby powder over to her.

"I don't think he'll say it again, Serena."

"Oh come on, Luna. He's a smart boy.. let's see if he can say it again. If he does I'll give him a cookie." Serena said. "Although thast would be a bad idea because that is how Pavlov trained his dog. Everytime he'd hear the bell he'd drool so he could get a piece of meat." Serena said.

"I'm glad you're taking your time with Trista seriously." Luna said

"Of course I do. I completely disliked the week she made me go to public school."

"I'm sure.." Luna said. 'Trista home schooled you on the kingdom as well.' Luna looked at the girl ho has yet to regain her memories.

"OK, Little man you're all dry now.. now let's get that  word out of you again.. this way when daddy comes home tomorrow we'll have something to show him!!!" Serena held the little boy over her head. "Now say it again!!! Please??" She said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Please!!!"

"Mama!!!" Trunks looked directly behind Serena. Serena turned around and saw Bulma.

"Uhmm… Hi." Serena said.

"Hi." Bulma looked at the floor. "It's been a while since I last seen you here during the day.

"I've been  busy." Serena said bouncing the small boy in her arms. "Hope you weren't worried." She said with her eyes going void of emotions.

"Kind of." Bulma said watching Trunks squirm in the young Woman's arms.

"Why, I would've thought my time away would give you the chance to decide which guy you want in your life. This way I'm not accused of trying to squirm my way into their hearts and forcing you to choose."

"Serena…." Bulma said gently as Serena handed Trunks over to his mother. Serena frowned deeply as a chill went up her spine.

"I'm going now." Serena said hopping out of the window to the outside world rushing to get out of the place. Luna stared a second longer and hopped out after Serena.

"We're going out B-chan!!" Ami said running by the open door.

"See you at dinner!!" Michelle said running by after Ami.

"B-chan??" Bulma asked her son who gave her a look that screamed 'I don't know'. "Do you think those three are hiding something from me?? They always disappear together and come back together." Her son's look remained on his face. "Well, Let's go get dinner started." Bulma said putting the boy in a contraption that she would wear as a backpack.

'Soon' Vegeta smirked as he set his course to go back to earth. His attempt wasn't futile, he achieved the power he had wanted. Kakarot would be nothing compared to what he's at now… right?? He was so sure of that. 'Soon they will  know the power I  hold. As the Prince of Saiyans I will not be showed up but a third class saiyan.' He thought bitterly as the space ship took off and headed back to earth. He had some time to rest, but he didn't want to sleep. If he did his dreams would be full of her smiling face, and yet.. there was always that woman who would pop up from time to time. He hated this feeling. There were pros and cons to both women.

For example Bulma had that attractive temper, no fighting spirit at all, kind of prissy but Serena had fighting potential and her natural agility gave that an extra plus. She was resourceful when she wanted to  be, and pretty much a loner… like him. The down side is she's too trusting like  Kakarot, she's too nice and won't fight unless it inevitable. Not to mention she has a frail body, not meant for fighting but for touching and gazing upon.

"What has she done to me?!?!?" He refrained from  banging on  the control pad seeing how it would probably screw up his destination. "Every damned night is her laughter, her grinning face. The thoughts of holding her." He punched the floor of the ship just enough to slightly crack it. He was angry now and thoughts.. no fragments of memories came to mind. He saw that girl, Amara in an orangish mini skirt. They were fighting.. fighting for one reason… Serena. Just as soon as that memory came.. it vanished as he fell asleep in the chair awaiting for his destination. Many hours later Vegeta woke up when the ship landed just outside of Capsule Corps. The first thought that ran through his mind was to find Serena.

"Vegeta!!" Mrs. Brief said to the Saiyan.

"Where's Serena??"  He asked without returning the greeting.

"Her, Ami, and Michelle went out this morning after findout that  Bulma went to go see those androids. She said if you came home before she did she missed you and something about seeing you later." Mrs. Brief said and without a second thought Vegeta took to the sky.

"Why  the hell did she do that?!?!" He scowled at no one in particular. He locked on to Kakrot's power level seeing how it was probably the most powerful Ki out there, but something was wrong it was going down and fast. He increased his speed, if Kakarot was going down they'd target someone next and if Serena was out there… He wouldn't even finish that thought.

"Sailor Moon!!" Several girls watched Goku fall when they were on a hill.

"Not now.." Serena said with tears falling down her face. "Vegeta will be here in a matter of moments.. We'll sailor transport Goku to his home after…"

"Are you ok??"

"I'm fine." Serena said watching Piccolo ready to make his move. Before he could Vegeta landed. "NOW!!!" Serena called and six females landed where Goku's body was Yamcha was right in the middle next to Goku. Everyone stared at the group of girls.

"Who are you?!?!" The fat android said trying to scan them.

"You won't find us in your data base."  The one in the orangish skirt said and Vegeta stared.

"Amara.." He mouthed making the scout frown and then they were gone.

_"We will be back!!!' _The voice of Sailor moon echoed behind them. Without a second thouht the fight continued between everyone else and the androids.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I knew you'd be back Gero.." Ami said gently watching the old man head back to his lab, she gave a thumbs up to the blonde next to her. She opened her communicator. 

"Venus to Moon Target in sight."

"Follow him Mercury!" Sailor Moon said. "I will be there in a manner of minutes."

"Just you??" Sailor Venus asked following the old man.

"Iie… Michelle and Amara too."

"Then why did you say 'I'" Mina Quoted.

"I will hurt you Venus!!" Moon said cutting the link. Venus and Mercury was running on the ground above the old man until a figure dashed by sending them both on their faces. Another dashed by as they tried to get up only sending them back down. Not that it mattered they say the exact location. Within moments the whole Z crew was at the site with the exception of Goku, Gohan and Yamcha.

"I spot me a hottie!!!" Mina Squealed, just as Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune appeared at their side.

"Spare me the details on this hunk and what's going on??" Sailor Uranus said.

"Dr. Gero made it back to his lab and their waiting for what's happening next." Mercury said.

"Let's go then. We have to get Saturn if we want our group to be complete." Moon said.

"Right!!" All the girls said and they hopped down and landed gracefully behind the guys, they barely acknowledged them.

"Why did you do that?!?!" The tall purple haired one said.

"I Don't see why you're so afraid of these androids." The shorter one said. "Just more of a challenge."

"That or more of a reason for you to show off." Amara muttered making the girls laugh gaining full attention."

"Who are you clowns??" Vegeta asked in his tone. The four girls looked at Serena who now had a vein pooping out of her forehead.

"Someone became vein in the past year." She said glaring at him. Just then the door opened and two people stood there.

"This is what the big deal was about?!? Look we've got a dark haired guy with a scarf and a beautiful girl. This was what the big deal was about?!?" Vegeta said.

"Don't underestimate them!!" Trunk said.

"Destroy them!!:"  Dr. Gero said

"No.." Android 17 said.

"What!?!?!"

"No!!" 17 said snatching the remote and  destroyed it. 18 walked over to a clear tank where a dark haired guy was now in.

"Darien…" Sailor Moon said and began trembling in slight fear. She backed up when the clear tank was crashed open and the boy was let out.

"18.." Darien  said shaking his hair from the moisture from the tank. "To what do I owe thie surprise??" He said.

"Don't trust them Mamo-" Gero started but was punched by 17.

"Shut up old man!!" He said and he walked over to a tank. The one with the mark of Saturn on it.

"Don't touch her… She's glitched!!" 

"What about this one??" 18 went to another tank

"Don't touch either of them!!!" Gero yelled and 17 kicked his head across the room.

"We're not listening to you anymore!!" He said crushing his skull. "Humans are so messy." He muttered going back to the box he was at before.

"NO!!!!!!!" Trunks powered up and attacked the lab destroying it.

"NO!!!!!!" Sailor moon screamed. The smoke cleared showing no signs left of the labs. She was now trembling in anger. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! I NEEDED SOEMTHING!!" She growled getting grabbed from behind.

"That was stupid!! Now they know how weak you are!!" Vegeta said to his son.

"Move out, Scouts!!" Sailor Moon  yelled and the girls disappeared. The androids landed on a hill and opened the bigger tank and a big guy came out. They were ready to open the second box when a foot collided with 17's face and a fist in 18's.

"Stupid, Women." Vegeta muttered and the other box disappeared with a Sailor Teleport. The leader then was caught by Darien who had a great hold on her hair.

"Serena.."  He purred in her ear. "I know that petite figure anywhere." He said pulling her closer to him. "but you didn't have to dress up for me." He said trailing a hand up her front. It reasted on the brooch.

"Sailor Moon!!!"  Uranus yelled trying to save the leader but was restrained by Android 18.

"Mamoru.."

"Darien now..  18" He said to the blonde who only rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever.. let's get going." She said and they all took off with both Scouts.__


	11. 'Remember'....

A/n: Slight lime in this chapter… so don't be upset  cuz I did warn y ou.

                               Vegeta was currently wasting time by moping around Capsule Corps. He had been home for a good while and he still had two more days until Cell would even bother to fight with him or an yone else, but for some reason he felt that he wouldn't do much fighting since Kakarot was awake and well now with  his Super Saiyan son. He walked past the room where the young version of his son. From what the woman used to talk about when she had to wake up to handle the crying boy he understood that Serena would take care of him, but she hasn't been for all he knew is she didn't take care of him  meaning she was gone. His  tenshi was gone and yet he didn't want to act out  his anger. She promised to wait until he came back and she didn't…

_"Reeeenaa!!"_ the shrill cry of his son was heard from the door right next to him. _"Reeeenaa!!"_ Was repeated followed by his cry for attention through the slightly ajar door. Vegeta gently opened the door and saw that girl. The one who was pretty much leading the group of other girls. She looked kind of  beat up and hurt. Her skirt was almost gone and her uniform torn in several places. A Light flashed and she was now in her civillian clothes. She changed the boy's diaper and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Hello little one. You miss me??" She asked gently as her blonde hair, free of it's trademark style, tumbled all place.

"Reeena." He cooed softly making her smiled deepen and her eyes softened a bit. He sqirmed in  her hold until  he was sitting up in her lap. "Reeena hurt." He said and her eyes went to shock for a second.

"No… it's ok small one I'm fine." She said and he began searching her face closely.

"Sleep." He reached to close her eyelids.

"No, really I'm  fine." She said yawning. Suddenly he poked her in the ribs gently and she winced in pain.

"Reeena hurt." He repeated making her chuckle gently.

"Smart boy. You get your brains from  your mother and your stubborness and strength from your dad." She said.

"Stubborn huh??"  Vegeta found himself saying before he could stop himself. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Stubborn. I told this little one I wasn't hurt but he persisted that I was."

"And he was right." Vegeta  concluded as she put the booy back in his crip.

"Serena sleep  now." She told him and he gave her a satisfied grin. She left the room and went to her room knowing Vegeta followed her. She reached up for a shoe box on top of her shelf.

"I thought you were going to sleep." He said seeing the bruise on her ribs when her shirt  lifted up.

"I've got to get something.. I remember what  it does now." She said unable to reach the top of the shelf. Without hesitation Vegeta came up from  behind her and lifted her so she could reach it. She grabbed it and he  set her back down but didn' move from   behind her. His legs wouldn't allow it, she turned around to face him.

"Thank  you.." She said locking eyes with him. Her blue eyes stared deeply into his dark eyes. She gasped as she could see the depths of his eyes. She barely acknowledged the fact that has arms were now around her waist pulling her closer to him, but part of her fel tht efamiliasrity of being in his arms before. "I uhmm have to do somethhing before  it slips my mind." She said trying to slip out of his hold, but he wouldn't let go. She studied his face long only to find herself blushing at realization,  he still cares about her. "Vegeta.." She murmured gently against his lips that were much too close to not have any intentions.

"I've missed you way too much to let go now." He whispered and his warm breath played on  her lips earning a slight moan. He closed what little space existed between the two starting a playful war between their tongues, both searching for domination on some level. The small war had come to an abrupt stop  by the sound of shattering glass. Both people looked at the blue haired genuis who was now covering her eyes.

"I am sorry!!" She kept apologizing. "It's just  my mother said she saw Serena come home a little while back and thought I should bring some water. I-I had no idea that Vegeta would be here…" She uncovered her eye with a sly look  plastered to her face. "What were you two doing anyway??"

"I intentionally was reaching for s-something and…" Serena was flustered and grabbed the crystal out of the box and walked into the bathroom covering her red face.

"Woman…" Vegeta stated softly trying to control the anger he had because she interruupted what could've gone intimate in a matter of moments.

"Well, I guess can't stop the obvious attraction  between you two but be gentle with her.. she's still been untouched in all sorts unlike me." Bulma said picking up the pieces of shattered glass from the floor. "To be honest I think  you might even have been the first guy she'll let get close to her since the whole thing with Darien." Bulma said missing the fury that flared up inside of Vegeta. That Darien guy had taken off with Serena again, but  she had been gone for longer. Thoughts filled his mind like did he succed with his deed an dif so was she pregnant or something and if the answer was yes to either question  he would make sure Darien died. "But like I said be gentle with her." Bulma closed the door behind herself and walked away. 

        Vegeta walked over to the bed. Moments later was joined by Serena who  said nothing when she came back. He   put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. Just holding her like this brought thought.. no memories back to his mind. Memories along the lines of something to do with a bubble gum looking thing and him  with a 'M' On  the middle of his  forehead. He saw her with white wings, wings that should belong to an angel, yet it seemed right she should have them,  because to him she was an angel. One he couldn't touch ever  in his life because the  angel belonged to another. Yet if she belonged to another he obviously didn't care because an  image of him  holding her in an  intimate way croseed his mind. The only thing bringing him  back  to reality was the tiny body climbing onto him in an interesting position followed by a gentle kiss and she removed his shirt.

"Serena.." He found himself mildly panicking. "Your  wounds.." He could've slapped himself for doing something that stupid. He's wanted her like that so bad it pained him to not have her like that. Apparently his interuption hadn't stopped her plans and she took  her shirt off for him.  He just found himself staring at her body while other muscles were.. rising to the  occassion "What.."

"Trust  me.. I've just had a wonderful memory lapse before I came home." She said earning a  perplexed look out of him. "And if I'm right you'll see what I see when you finally relax.When you are wait for my instructions.. I want to know how much control   do you   have over yourself." 

               She got off of him and flipped him over on his stomach. She straddled his waist again and her small hands slowly  began to message at his shoulders. She felt the tension in  his muscles slowly begin to subside. His shoulders no longer had the aches of training. Every thing seemed calm. He felt her body get lighter and two thuds on the floor. A quick glance showed that she had ditched her socks with a good amount of weight on them. He felt her shift and she was standing on his back now, either way it felt good for his muscles and he found that he had more strenght and stamina now. Her body shifted a few times and he thought she was going to fall but yet again her bnoyd felt lighter and a thud hit the floor again. He looked and saw that her pants were on the floor.  He couldn't help the  groan that erupted from his throat as soon as soon as he felt her flesh against his  back. She continued to  message his back and he was in a coplete relaxed state. She leaned forward.

"You ok??" She asked whispered in  his ear. He grunted in response, before she knew it he managed to  have her on her back and he was leaning over her.

"I've been resisting the urge to purge you with everything I have."

"I know..  but I have one more thing I want to say before  you do." She positioned her hair  so it was covering her neck.

"What??" He asked slightly impatient.

"Remember…" She whispered in    his ear and  the  Silver Crystal flashed filling the room with light.

*~*~* 

Gomen Minna-chan.. I had to re-write this so  many time so I don't offend people. Now a slight forewarning the next chapter will have an edited version and  un-edited I warned you ahead of time so people don't get on me for writing the explicit stuff.. JA  for now.__


	12. Memories (Lemon and i know it ain't grea...

"What are we going to do… We need Sailor moon so we can finish our mission and find the Moon Princess." Rei said.

"but what can we do?? Amara was taken with her." Michelle said. "She would be the next strongest.. aside from Saturn who we can't wake up  out of her sleeping state without the Silver Crystal." Michelle looked at the girl on the bed in the corner of the room.

"Well, The Androids took them both." Ami reasoned out. "Maybe we could track their power sources." Ami said.

"But your computer doesn't have far radius." Mina said.

"I know. We have to go back to Capsule Corps. I'm sure with the right tools I could tweak the right cords and we can extend the radius on it." Ami said.

"Fine.. Let's go.." Mina said revving up  her motorcycle and the others did so as well, Soon the whole group was on their way.

"What was that supposed to do, Rena??" Vegeta asked when the light died down. But then he realized she was now straddling his waist now.

"You'll figure it out later, Veggie." She watching him scowl until she rocked her hips gently. "Even just relaxing on you just like like this I  can feel your erection  struggling against the constricting material of your pants." She said slowly working at the zipper  He was about to reach and just do it himself. "No.. I want to know how much self control the prince of saiyans have." She said tugging off his pants finally. He sighed a slight sigh of relief because his boxeers weren't as constricting. He groaned as her tiny hands played slightly on the bulge in his Boxers. If it were possible she could've swore he was becoming aroused as the moments went by,  he was currently struggling to keep hold of the self control that was quickly fading with each stroke of her hands. Then her hands were gone and he wasquickly being stripped of the only thing he had on left.  She stood back and smirked with a blush apparent on  her face. His breathing seemed to have slowed for the moment seeing how she wasn't touching him anymore. He opened his eyes to search for the girl and saw her sitting by his feet. "now I know you've got to have more control than that.. and I didn't even make skin to skin contact.. yet." She said. 

"Maybe I lied and it's stamina I have a lot of."

"Really??" She said grabbing hold of his male organ in her hand and slowly brought it upwards earning a deep throated growl. She brought it back down making him growl at her.

"Stop teasing me." 

"Oh this isn't teasing.." She said continuing her slow movements. "This is torture…" She said and gradually picked up speed, from the way his breathing picked up and he was clutching the bed sheet tighter he was really nearing his end. Finally his hand shot out and stopped her. He opened his eyes and looked her with a  glazed over look. She giggled but found herself underneath him.

"You're over dressed for ocassion." He said while taunting a nipple through the  material of her bra, while his other hand traced up her body. With one hand he tore the material from her body.

"That was my favorite bra." She sighed. _'last time it was my favorite shirt.'_

"Should've taken off yourself." He whispered in her ear but began trailing his kisses downward and he stopped to suck one of her stiff nipples. His other hand trailed up her inner thigh and pushed away the lacy material of her underwear and ran his thumb over the wet area,  not entering once just over the skin. She thought she was going to go insane and he laughed. "No self control??"

"None at all." She said tangling her fingers in  his hair. He had left the nipple he had been working on for the neglected one and still has not fulfilled the need she wanted. He smirked inwardly as felt her become impatient with him. He finally left her breast alone and trailed kisses all the way down. 

           He finally got rid of the final piece of material and eyed her swollen vagina shine in the light of the setting sun. Without warning he darted his tongue inside of her earning a loud gasp from her. He smirked and rolled his tongue around the little button that just seemed to drive her insane. A few quick darts of his tongue back inside her moist cavern sent her over the edge shuddering in complete ecstacy, moaning his name over and over making him want to dive in just to hear it some more.

"Fun?" He asked only to receive hungry  kisses from her in response. He heard her beg for him to finish  the deed and he  positioned himself and pushed in slowly with  little trouble. 

       He could see it all  now. He remrmbered fighting for her, making her his. Her friends, how she  ran away. He remembered being eternally free. He remembered it all now. A Glance at her and she waas in total ecstacy now they   were now one as he slowly pumped  in and out of her as the side who  held few, to none, memories had desired to and the side who remembered desired to once again. He felt his  edge comming on and he struggled to hold for her. He heard her moans come quicker and breaths coming shorter and shorter until she was gone. One  final shove and he was gone as well letting loose everything he had into her. He  got off of her  afraid of crushing her and they were both asleep.

"Ami, did you finish it yet??" Mina asked impatiently as the blue haired Genius worked on her mini computer. She picked it up and turned it on. She pushed a few buttons and frowned.

"It says both Serena and Amara are Here in Capsule Corps." Ami said walking out  the  door and to the nearest bedroom. She opened the door and saw a woman that could easily be mistaken for a guy sitting by the window with a bandage around her wrist and her head.

"Konnichiwa.." She murmured gently seeing everyone. "I would've called sooner  but Keneko-chan wouldn't let me.

"Are you okay?  What happened ot  you.. where's Serena??" A million questions flew out Michelle's mouth.

"Where's Saturn??"

"We can't awaken her. She's out of her box but is still asleep." Rei said.

"Now..  please explain what happened??" Lita asked.

"Well after Keneko-chan and I were kidnapped by the ruthless androids one seemed to recognize keneko as Serena. His name?? Darien Shields." She watched the others wince. "He seemed  ready to make his move on  her but I attacked.. got hurt b him and Keneko collapsed in pain holding her head. When she stood up she fought him for a while then  she ahd this beautiful  pair of white wings and brought me here. Bulma helped me and Keneko left. I  haven't seen her since we got here."

"I'll stay here you go get Serena." Michelle said to the inners. They left the two to  be alone for a  few minutes. They walked  ot te  room Serena occupied and opened the door. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement but all hands covered Mina's mouth and they rushed back to Amara's room. They put a pillow  over her mouth and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mina, We don't believe it either but you don't see any of us screaming our heads off!!" Rei said.

"What  happened??" Amara asked  making all the girls blush heavily.

_"You really shouldn't have bothered with a bitch like that anyway Mamoru." Seventeen said  watching the guy look at the bruises gracing his face legs and arms._

_"I didn't ask for your opinion." Darien snapped. "And it's Darien._

_"Oh come on.. we know  you  men get and here I am  the graceful beautiful woman is stuck with three of them and one barely acknowledges anything." Eighteen said kicking sixteen  in the leg._

_"I  would appreciate if you didn't kick  me constantly." Sixteen said._

_"What makes that girl in the fucked up costume so special, Anyway." Seventeen asked._

_"It the girl without the fucked up costume. Gero made me too much like a fucking Human." Darien  punced the mirror and walked away._

_"You're telling me.. temper and all. You gonna screw  her brains out." Eighteen said earning a glare from Darien. _

_"I think you hit a nerve." Seventeen said and the two  laughed and walked back  to the truck. "Sixteen let's go."_

"Who would've thought that now that those bumbling idiots are gone I'd actually miss them." Darien said thinking about the moment he had with the three androids not too long ago. Two were gone and one was probably in shreds somewhere. Now he was alone hiding from the one who calls himself cell. It didn't matter since cell was really after the other two, but he felt that his life force could be threatened. "If only Serenity hadn't left me.." He said slowing his words. "Serenity??" He said as images of a girl.. more of a princess was surrounded by her inner court. 

          He couldn't make out a face at first but then he recognized something that could easily tie where he had seen the face before.. her hair. The weird style only one person in the world wore that hairstyle.. Serena. Soon more images came to mind, her being in the arms of her 'best friend'. He had seen several attempts to kidnap her from him. Hell, he even remembered locking up the princess of Uranus and pretended to be her for a short while until.. they set him up. He saw the final battle, the end of his enemy and to top it off he remembered the intention he had made with that  final spell. He would meet Serenity again and Vegeta was to be stuck in another time with the woman he had married the first time around, and he was meant to be miserable with the eternal feeling of something was missing.

"Dammit!!" He sent his fist through a wall. He knew what had happened. "Queen Selenity had to have intervened on some level." He growled and withdrew his fist and smirked. "Things have changed. Instead of the future we're in the past.. and things have changed.. and I think for the better." He smiled and devised a plan in the simple mind of his. "Soon Serenity. You have always been marked  by me and will always be marked by me." He said. 

*~*~*~

Hai I know short.. but it'll work out I swear.


	13. Memories (Non-Lemon)

"What are we going to do… We need Sailor moon so we can finish our mission and find the Moon Princess." Rei said.

"but what can we do?? Amara was taken with her." Michelle said. "She would be the next strongest.. aside from Saturn who we can't wake up  out of her sleeping state without the Silver Crystal." Michelle looked at the girl on the bed in the corner of the room.

"Well, The Androids took them both." Ami reasoned out. "Maybe we could track their power sources." Ami said.

"But your computer doesn't have far radius." Mina said.

"I know. We have to go back to Capsule Corps. I'm sure with the right tools I could tweak the right cords and we can extend the radius on it." Ami said.

"Fine.. Let's go.." Mina said revving up  her motorcycle and the others did so as well, Soon the whole group was on their way.

"What was that supposed to do, Rena??" Vegeta asked when the light died down. But then he realized she was now straddling his waist now.

"You'll figure it out later, Veggie." She watching him scowl. Fatigue took over her after a few hours of.. interesting activity.

"Fun?" He asked only to receive kisses from her in response. She then snuggled up next to him a fell asleep.

       He could see it all  now. He remrmbered fighting for her, making her his. Her friends, how she  ran away. He remembered being eternally free. He remembered it all now. A Glance at her and she had been in total ecstacy now they   were cuddlingr as the side who  held few, or no, memories had desired to and the side who remembered desired to once again. He felt content in her arms and holding her. He heard her whimper and roll over. A mark on her neck caught his attention.. strange he didn't mark   her during their fun time. Then he remembered the Sailor scouts and th ebattle he had with them.. then he saw it..  he had marked her on  then, in the future. 

"Why were we sent to the past?!?!" He asked no one  in particular.

"Ami, did you finish it yet??" Mina asked impatiently as the blue haired Genius worked on her mini computer. She picked it up and turned it on. She pushed a few buttons and frowned.

"It says both Serena and Amara are Here in Capsule Corps." Ami said walking out  the  door and to the nearest bedroom. She opened the door and saw a woman that could easily be mistaken for a guy sitting by the window with a bandage around her wrist and her head.

"Konnichiwa.." She murmured gently seeing everyone. "I would've called sooner  but Keneko-chan wouldn't let me.

"Are you okay?  What happened ot  you.. where's Serena??" A million questions flew out Michelle's mouth.

"Where's Saturn??"

"We can't awaken her. She's out of her box but is still asleep." Rei said.

"Now..  please explain what happened??" Lita asked.

"Well after Keneko-chan and I were kidnapped by the ruthless androids one seemed to recognize keneko as Serena. His name?? Darien Shields." She watched the others wince. "He seemed  ready to make his move on  her but I attacked.. got hurt b him and Keneko collapsed in pain holding her head. When she stood up she fought him for a while then  she ahd this beautiful  pair of white wings and brought me here. Bulma helped me and Keneko left. I  haven't seen her since we got here."

"I'll stay here you go get Serena." Michelle said to the inners. They left the two to  be alone for a  few minutes. They walked  ot te  room Serena occupied and opened the door. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement but all hands covered Mina's mouth and they rushed back to Amara's room. They put a pillow  over her mouth and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mina, We don't believe it either but you don't see any of us screaming our heads off!!" Rei said.

"What  happened??" Amara asked  making all the girls blush heavily.

_"You really shouldn't have bothered with a bitch like that anyway Mamoru." Seventeen said  watching the guy look at the bruises gracing his face legs and arms._

_"I didn't ask for your opinion." Darien snapped. "And it's Darien._

_"Oh come on.. we know  you  men get and here I am  the graceful beautiful woman is stuck with three of them and one barely acknowledges anything." Eighteen said kicking sixteen  in the leg._

_"I  would appreciate if you didn't kick  me constantly." Sixteen said._

_"What makes that girl in the fucked up costume so special, Anyway." Seventeen asked._

_"It the girl without the fucked up costume. Gero made me too much like a fucking Human." Darien  punced the mirror and walked away._

_"You're telling me.. temper and all. You gonna screw  her brains out." Eighteen said earning a glare from Darien. _

_"I think you hit a nerve." Seventeen said and the two  laughed and walked back  to the truck. "Sixteen let's go."_

"Who would've thought that now that those bumbling idiots are gone I'd actually miss them." Darien said thinking about the moment he had with the three androids not too long ago. Two were gone and one was probably in shreds somewhere. Now he was alone hiding from the one who calls himself cell. It didn't matter since cell was really after the other two, but he felt that his life force could be threatened. "If only Serenity hadn't left me.." He said slowing his words. "Serenity??" He said as images of a girl.. more of a princess was surrounded by her inner court. 

          He couldn't make out a face at first but then he recognized something that could easily tie where he had seen the face before.. her hair. The weird style only one person in the world wore that hairstyle.. Serena. Soon more images came to mind, her being in the arms of her 'best friend'. He had seen several attempts to kidnap her from him. Hell, he even remembered locking up the princess of Uranus and pretended to be her for a short while until.. they set him up. He saw the final battle, the end of his enemy and to top it off he remembered the intention he had made with that  final spell. He would meet Serenity again and Vegeta was to be stuck in another time with the woman he had married the first time around, and he was meant to be miserable with the eternal feeling of something was missing.

"Dammit!!" He sent his fist through a wall. He knew what had happened. "Queen Selenity had to have intervened on some level." He growled and withdrew his fist and smirked. "Things have changed. Instead of the future we're in the past.. and things have changed.. and I think for the better." He smiled and devised a plan in the simple mind of his. "Soon Serenity. You have always been marked  by me and will always be marked by me." He said. 

*~*~*~


	14. Hotaru kidnaps Serena!

           Even more days have gone by and the Cell games had already arrived. Vegeta had bene the first to get there. With the love of his life of course trying to get in some extra training. Despite the fact that she had aquired more attacks since their last life together she will never be ready for Mamoru's upgrades. Especially since he's taken over her mental fears, sure she's a little wiser form the last life but she's also younger and that change has an effect on her mental health. So he did the most logical thing any loving mate would do. He decided he would train her up until the exact moment the cell games would begin and then she'd be gone and hopefully safe.

"Ok.. now…" Vegeta disappeared quicer than he thought she could follow but as soon as he re-appeared at her right trying to attack her she disappeared and elbowed him in the back.

"That looked painful." Krillin said landing with Gohan and Goku at his side, soon followed by the others.

"I'm sure it did." Serena grinned. "But Veggie weggie head can handle a little hurt from lil ol' me." She said making Gohan laugh.

"Go home." Vegeta stood up.

"Why??" She batted her eyelashes at him. He glared at her.

"Onna, go home."

"Who??" She said making even Trunks stare in wonder.

"Serena, go home." He said and she frowned and locked eyes with him signaling him to open their link.

_"But I don't want you to get hurt." She thought sadly._

_"I live through this fight remember??"_

_"Yeah but you forget a lot of things are different this time. Like Mamoru…err Darien is an android as well as Hotaru, whom we still haven't awoken. Uhmm I'm actually here this time and the scouts have no clue who they are and the Moon Palace  doesn't exist."_

_"Fine, then I'll be careful.. but go now. No sense in you getting hurt either." He said twisting face in more of a scowl._

_"Alright…" She agreed then sighed. _"Be careful guys." She said aloud to the others and left.

"What was that about??" Yamcha asked.

"You don't know yet." Vegeta said simply trying to force himself to concetrate on the idiot that Hercule really is and watch his flunkies fail.

"Serena, where have you been?!?!" Luna asked when Serena climbed into her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Out with Vegeta." She said. "He sent me home before the real action started." 

"That's good. We don't need Sailor Moon to disappear before our mission is complete."

"You mean the mission that searches for me, who is the moon princess??" She said making the black cat stare in awe.

"You knew??"

"Well.. I just recently remembered." Serena said and her bedroom door swung open and all of her sailor scouts walked in trying to keep Amara cool.

"Amara!! Don't!"  Michelle said but Amara's mind was made up.

"Keneko-chan.. please tell me what they told me was a lie." She Motioned towards the inners.

"What did they tell you??" Serena asked the woman.

"That they saw you and that out of control guy.. having an 'intimate moment'."

"You saw that??" she cocked her head to the side.

"What?!?!" Amara said.

"Well, he pretty much does have the right to do so. I'm marked as his… for a while I've been marked as his." She said brushing some hair away from her neck to reveal the mark that was permanent. Everyone stared in slight disgust.

"I'll kill him!!" Amara declared. "I'll Kill him!!!!!" She said and started ranting and raving in Japanese or as to what Vegeta refers to as an old language.

"And risk killing me as well??" Serena sat up and Amara stopped.

"I don't understand." Mina said.

"I think it's time you all remember." Serena sighed opening her brooch revealing a crystal in the center of it. She waved her hand in front of it and her street clothes were gone and she was now wearing her princess gown with the mark emblazed on her forehead and all.

"The Princess." Ami said in awe.

"I want you to listen to me and listen well." Serenity said. "A While back before we all woke up and knew the lives we live now we had lived another one in the future." She said. "At that time you all had your powers as the Sailor Scouts. Mother had arranged for me to marry a prince from an alternate Earth from this one. His name had been Mamoru Chiba.  There had been many tries at our wedding but I kept running away. Just when everyone thought I'd cooperate I ran away again only to a tournament. Prince Vegeta, who had been a friend to those in the moon palace, had been fighting an evil entity called Majin Buu. Of course Trista had a fit realizing I had stopped many things from happening by doing that but on the other hand I helped many other people become happy."

"by keeping the unhappy relationship Vegeta and I had and alloowed me to stay with my first love." Bulma said from the doorway making everyone jump. "I remember now. There was a big fight between five of you scouts and Mina and Serena had meldded to become one Scout. The following day you and vegeta had left.. not too long later the rest of you had followed."

"Getting killed." The others finished and glanced at each other. 

"Why are we back in time instead of forward into the future???" Michelle asked.

"The spells clashed I guess." Serenity said. "Mamoru had wanted a future where he and I were to be together, mother wanted a future where I can still keep Vegeta so by odd chance the spells clashed and we were sent back in time instead of forward."

"Man.. talk about fate." Amara said shaking her head.

"Hotaru knows of it though." Serenity said. "She always has her memories in tact unless I wish for them to not be. That is why she too is now an android. A Creation meant for 'destroying'.. but according to Dr. Gero she is nothing more than a failed creation, one that refuses to follow her orders." Serena said.

"Oh…" Everyone said. 

"So how do we awaken Hotaru??"

"We don't.. she's wakes up herself.. when it's imparative that we must fight Mamoru… err now Darien. If the youmas show up like it did in the end before. With Hotaru being an android now.. she might be able to concentrate her powers better and be our saving grace in this whole situation."

_"Hotaru.." A Voice whispered._

_"**Who are you?!?!" A young girl no older than thirteen screamed.**_

_"Wake-up.. you're going to be late."_

**_"Late?? Late for what??"_**

_"The final battle with Mamoru."_

**_" It happened already.. and we lost. The scouts died, I died, Serenity-hime died, Selenity-sama died.. everydone died."_**

_"But you have a second chance. I can help you out. I can help you and your hime." The gentle voice said._

**_"c-can you??"_**

_"Yes… but you'll have to trust me." The voice continued and Hotaru looked around seeing an image in front of her eyes._

**_"Who are you??"_**__

_"You'll know soon enough." The small man gave her a reassuring smile. "Now open your eyes. We need to get to your Hime as soon as posible. If she wishes to be ready this time."_

_"Hai…" Hotaru said opening her eyes._

                             Within Moments She had broken the box containing her. She looked and saw that she was in her scout Uniform. She quickly de-transformed and walked around the place. She  froze When she heard the voices of the Scouts. They all walked out of the room and in a random direction. She went to the open bedroom door and crepped up behind Serena, no longer Serenity and covered her mouth muffling the screams that was loud enough to be heard by the schouts who weren't too far away. By time they got there both Hotaru, Luna, and Serena were gone.

"Serena?!?!" Mina looked wide eyes.

"Luna??" Rei asked and they searched the room.

"check the whole house!!" Amara said and everyone went separate directions.m Within an hour they all met in the living room.

"No where.. and Hotaru's gone too." Michelle said bringing her knees to her chest.

"What do you mean gone?!?!"

"the lid to her box was open and she was gone.. it's empty." The room fell silent.

"You don't think.. Darien took her??" Ami concluded after a while.


End file.
